


Gardevoir Farts

by YoshizillaFan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/pseuds/YoshizillaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gardevoir farts her way to fame in several fart one-shots involving Gardevoir's gassy butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoshizillaRhedosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/gifts).



  

  


 

_Hi! I'm_ _Gardevoir_ _, and I love farting! Ever since I discovered my gassiness, I've been putting it to good use by using it in_ _battles. For some reason my friend_ _Mawile_ _is usually always the number one victim of my deadly butt blasts, ha ha!_  

 

 

_I can't tell you how many times my farts have stunk up the places I go to! I think it's all those_ _Poffins_ _and_ _Pokepuffs_ _I eat!_ _And if you think my farts aren't bad enough, don't be behind me when I'm in my Mega form! Seriously! They don't call me ‘_ _Fartevoir_ _’ for nothing!_  

 

 

_And of course like all girls who fart a lot, farting in jeans is definitely a threat to those around me! Not to mention a bit of a turn on. Of course, when I'm wearing jeans, I sometimes poop_ _myself while farting. What's up with that? I never have that problem when I'm only wearing my dress!_  

 

_Anyway, I hope you like my farts. I've somehow got enough gas to_ _fill a whole herd of_ _Drifblim_ _! Not that they'd like it!_  


	2. Gardevoir Farts In Poke Pelago

Gardevoir was at Poke Pelago, hanging out with a bunch of random Pokemon on Isle Abeens, enjoying a helping of Pokebeans, when suddenly she had to fart. Gardevoir bent over, ripping a big fart as several of the other Pokemon were annoyed, especially a few Mawile, except for a few waifu Pokemon such as Stenee and Tsareena.

“So gross!” A female daytime form Lycanroc remarked.

“So funny!” A female Steenee commented.

“Meh.” Tsareena rolls her eyes.

“Oh boy, farts! And they're not mine!” Magearna smiled.

* * *

  
Gardevoir farted up a storm on Isle Aplenny, gobbling up as many berries as her fart filled stomach could stomach, which only made her that much gassier.

“Hey hey take it easy.” A male Mudsdale stated. “You'll get a stomachache if you keep doing that.”

“Oh please, I have stomach of steel!” Gardevoir claimed. “I can handle all these-“ suddenly a sharp pain shot through Gardevoir’s stomach, the poor Psychic and Fairy-Type groaning in pain as a wet, painful fart exploded out of her, causing several of the berry trees to rot, although some of them benefitted from the methane, but only the ones that wernt in Gardevoir’s direct line of fire.

* * *

__  
On Isle Aphun, Gardevoir was looking around in the dark for some treasures, when she felt gassy again, her stomach growling as she rubbed it.

“Don't you dare!!” A male Diggersby remarked.

“Yeah, don't you dare!” A female Excadrill remarked.

“I- I can't help it! My stomach! It hurts!” Gardevoir groaned, then as the reader would expect, Gardevoir ripped another huge fart that stunk up the entire cave they were in, causing many of the other Pokemon exploring the cave to run out in order to escape the horrible smell.

“Gah! That really does stink! Peeyew!” Gardevoir fanned the air, lifting her leg as she had to keep farting to keep her stomach from hurting.

* * *

  
_Author’s Note: Yes, I am cycling through each of the islands of Poke Pelago. Gardevoir deserves a fart filled short for each one._

At Isle Evelup, Gardevoir was drinking one of the island’s drinks, hoping to get her stomach under control, rubbing it as she felt content. “I should feel better now.”

Gardevoir started climbing up the large Trevenant statue, then suddenly she started ripping ass again, each of her farts blasting her dress.

“Gah, are you even not gassy, stupid farting fairy??” A real male Trevenant fumed, standing at the foot of the statue.

“I'm sorry! But I'm nonstop! Plus these Pokebeans and berries just can't concur with me!” Gardevoir stated as she was ripping several short farts, followed by one big fart that caused the island’s equipment to collapse, at the expense of the many random Pokemon that were using it.

* * *

  
Gardevoir tried to settle down and relax her body in the hot spring waters of Isle Avue, letting out a lot of fart bubbles that caused the other Pokemon to back away from her.

“What? I'm gassy!” Gardevoir managed to say, looking at the annoyed faces of the other Pokemon.

“Hey, I've seen you farting around the other islands, and goddamn girl ya got gas!” Magearna giggled. “Me too!” Magearna farted loudly.

“Thanks! But almost none of the other Pokemon here in the Pelago like it.” Gardevoir frowned.

“Oh, but I do! You've been helping yourself to those Pokebeans that trainers put into those crates, haven't you?”

Gardevoir stepped out of the hot spring, the bubbles stopping as Gardevoir’s dress was blown by her gas blasts. “Yes, and of course the Pokebeans from Abeen’s Beanstalk.”

Suddenly, a female Ribombee shows up, smiling as she floated around Gardevoir’s fart gas. “Ooooh fart gas! So sweet smelling!”

Gardevoir and Magearna glanced at each other, then they both farted so much that they stunk up the rest of the islands.

  
“And that's how to usually spend time at Poke Pelago. As much as I love Pokebeans and berries, I gotta go easy on both! Phew!”


End file.
